


Starlight

by Kkamjong



Series: Sekai / Sulay - Mpreg [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, baby!yifan, baby!zitao
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Üç ay kalmıştı; Sehun ve Jongin’in hayatları hiçte sıkıcı değildi.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366327) by Fanfan_la. 



“Sehun, lütfen uzat onu.”

“Hayır.”

“Sehun…”

“Ne var?” adam sinirle cevapladı. Kollarındaki vazoda çeşitli pembe ve krem rengi tonlarında sahte çiçekler vardı.

Çift Junmyeon’un olan büyük bir salondaydı (genelde hayır işleri için kullanılıyordu) yani çoğu zaman boştu ve sahibi ve prematüre doğum yapan kocası –neyse ki sağlıklı bebek Yifan şu an iki aylıktı—dâhil birkaç çalışan salonu yerleştiriyordu. Arabasında duran bebekle ya da birbirleriyle oynamadıklarında Minseok ve Luhan bile dekorasyonlara yardım ediyordu.

Yifan’ın erken doğumundan dolayı Junmyeon ve Yixing evlerine gelen yeni üyeye hazırlıklı değillerdi ve doğum kutlaması hazırlamamışlardı o yüzden nişanlı çift ortak bir resepsiyon ve iki aylık yeni doğanın gelişini kutlamak da dahil düğünü Ocak’ta yapmaya karar vermişlerdi. Güzel bir fikirdi; Junmyeon ve Yixing biraz tereddütlüydüler çünkü düğün günleri kendi özel gününü hak ediyordu ancak çift ısrar etmişti ve şu anda sadece 2 gün kalmıştı, her şey neredeyse hazırdı.

“Vazoyu ver bana.” Jongin sakince cevapladı ve kollarını diğerine uzattı.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve gözlerini kıstı. “Jongin, ben hamileyim, sakat değilim. İçinde birkaç çiçek olan hafif vazoyu taşıyabilirim.”

Jongin yaklaşarak genç olan itiraz edemeden vazoyu Sehun’un elinden aldı ve masaya koydu. “Ben onu demiyorum Hunnie. Ağır olmadığını biliyorum ama günün çoğunda ayaktaydın ve hafif bile olsa sürekli bir şeyleri taşıdın. Dinlenmelisin bebeğim.” Sehun’un elmacık kemiğinin üzerine bir öpücük kondurdu ve diğeri gülümsedi. “Yaklaşık yedi aylık olmak çok zor biliyorum, o yüzden aşırı korumacıyım.” Jongin konuşmaya başladı ama bunun küçümseme olduğunu açıkça düşünen Sehun homurdandı. “Ama biliyorsun ben sadece tedbirli davranıyorum ve küçük şeftalimizin sağlık ve iyi olduğunu garanti ediyorum. Senin sağlığın için de endişeleniyorum.”

Jongin konuşurken Sehun yavaşça karnını okşadı ve diğerine yaslandı. ‘Küçük şeftali’ bebeklerinin dört aylıkken bir şeftali büyüklüğünde olduğunu öğrenince Jongin’in taktığı bir lakaptı.

“Biliyorum Nini ve takdir ediyorum ama yardım etmeme izin vermelisin.” Jongin mızmızlanamadan Sehun araya girdi. “Bu bizim düğünümüz, senin değil. Ben de yardım etmek istiyorum.”

Sehun hafifçe dönerek Jongin’in bitkin görüntüsüne baktı. Adam sonraki ay boş kalabilmek için erkenden işe gidiyor ve işten çıkınca olabildiğince çok birkaç gün sonraki düğünlerinin hazırlıklarına yardım ediyordu. Sehun sevgilisinin bu kadar çok çalışmasından dolayı endişeleniyordu. Ofiste çalışması, Kyungsoo’yla boşanması, düğün hazırlıklarına yardım etmesi, evde Minseok’la vakit geçirmesi ve varını yoğunu Sehun’a vermesiyle beraber son üç aydır rahatlayacak zamanı bulamıyordu. Sehun bunun Jongin’in durumunu kötüleştirdiğini biliyordu ve ona mola kazandırmak istiyordu. Çoook uzun bir mola.

“Jongin…” Sehun bir süredir düşündüğünü sorup sormama konusunu tartarken dudağını ısırdı. Adamın kendisini duymadığını fark etti hemen, gözleri tam odaklanmamıştı ve aklındakini önermeye karar verdi. “Jongin… düğünümüzü en az bir hafta ileriye almaya ne dersin?”

Bu Jongin’in dikkatini çekmişti ve büyük olan bakışlarını Sehun’un yüzüne çevirdi. “Ne?” Sehun’un elini sıkıca kavradı, hamile adamın gözlerinin içine panikle bakıyordu. “Oh Sehun, benimle evlenmek istemiyor musun?”

Jongin bu kadar çok stresli görünmeseydi Sehun adamın komik ifadesine gülerdi. Bunun yerine ellerini sıktı. “Tabii ki seninle evlenmek istiyorum, aptal. Bir de hamile ve duygusal olanın kendim olduğunu sanırdım.” Şaka yaparak Jongin’in omzunu hafifçe ittirdi ve diğeri rahatlamayla iç çekerek gülümsedi. “Senin kilo verdiğini ve yeterince uyumadığını fark ediyorum. Açıkçası mihraptayken bayılmanı ya da daha kötüsü karnının guruldamasını duymayı istemiyorum.”

“Sehun…” Jongin sızlandı.

“Tamam, tamam. Şaka bir yana, bence ara vermelisin. Uzun bir ara.”  Sehun durakladı ve Jongin’in saçlarını yüzünden çekti. Ne kadar yorgun görünürse görünsün adamın yakışıklılığı ona yetmiyordu. “Son üç aydır bebeğimizi öğrendiğinden beri durmaksızın koşturuyorsun; Kyungsoo’yla boşanmayı sonlandırmaya çalıştın, sen geri dönene kadar arkanda iş kalmasın diye sonraki ayın işlerini bitirdin. Geçen hafta hasta olduğunda bile, eve geldiğinde bana ve Minseok’a bakmandan bahsetmiyorum.” Konuşacağını anlayınca bir parmağını Jongin’in dudaklarına bastırdı. “Kötü bir şey olduğunu söylemiyorum Nini çünkü bana gösterdiğin ekstra ilgiyi gerçekten seviyorum ama bence kendini fazla yoruyorsun. Fazlasıyla telafi ettin ki hiç istememiştim, ama hepsini takdir ediyorum. Şu anda, işkolik olsan bile rahatlamanı istiyorum.”

“Ama seni ilgiye boğmayı seviyorum.” Jongin çocuk gibi mızıldanarak Sehun’un boynuna sokuldu.

Jongin’in burnuyla gıdıklanınca Sehun kıkırdadı. “Ben de, Nini ve kesinlikle durmanı istemiyorum. Müstakbel kocamın iyi dinlenmiş ve sağlık olmasını da istiyorum. Sadece ben, Minseok ve bebek olamaz.”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum.” Jongin, Sehun’un teninde gülümseyerek söyledi. “Daha çok dinlenmeye çalışacağım, tamam mı? Yine de bir şeye söz veremem. Bu düğün tek başına devam etmez, Hunnie.”

“Tamam, Nini.” Sehun kabul ederek Jongin’i çıkışa sürüklemeye başladı. “Neden şu anda bir ara vermiyoruz?”

Jongin, Sehun’un çekiştirmesiyle şaşırmıştı ve nişanlısının şaşırtıcı derecedeki güçlü tutuşundan kaçmaya çalıştı. “Ama dekorasyonlar—ortadaki süs mumlarını doğru yerine koymadım—“

Sehun, Jongin’in karşı çıkışlarını görmezden gelerek sahne ekipmanıyla ilgilenen en yakın arkadaşına seslendi. “Jun! Jongin ve Minseok’u mola için götürüyorum!”

Junmyeon gülümseyerek arkadaşına anlayışla el salladı. “Endişelenme, biz bugün hallederiz ve kalanı yarına bırakırız.” Durakladı ve ekledi. “Yifan ve Luhan’ı da yanınıza alabilir misiniz? Böylece sıkılmazlar ya da Yifan sızlanmaz. Bebek çantası kapının yanındaki büyük masada. Onları sonra alırız.”

Sehun başını salladı ve Jongin’i sürükledikten sonra Junmyeon’a çocukları getirmesinde yardım etti; Luhan bebek arabasını dikkatle itiyordu. Sehun bebek çantasını alıp Jongin’e verdikten sonra arabalarına gittiler ve Sehun, Yifan’ı nazikçe bebek koltuğuna yerleştirdi. Sürücü koltuğuna geçtiğinde Minseok’un neşeyle zıpladığını ve kolunu sallayarak Luhan’la evde oynayabileceğini bağırdığını görünce Jongin somurtmayı bıraktı.

Eve giderken Sehun rahatlamayla iç çekti; Minseok ve Luhan’ın futbol konusundaki tartışmalarını izlerken dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme vardı. Uyumakta olan bebeği yana yatırmaya çalışıyordu ama bebek kendi dilinde bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Jongin mahsustan Luhan’ın tarafına geçip Minseok sevimli suratını buruşturana kadar en büyük oğluyla alay etmeye devam etti.

Minseok yanağını yalayarak Luhan’ı susturmaya karar verince hem Sehun hem de Jongin, Luhan’ın iğrenmiş çığlığına kahkahalarla güldüler; Minseok zaferle sırıtıyordu ve Yifan neşeyle aguluyordu.

 _‘İşte hayat böyle olmalı,’_ Sehun sevgiyle düşündü. _‘Mutlu.’_

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun _gergindi_. Sonraki iki gün hızlıca geçivermişti ve aniden düğünün başlamasına bir saat kala zamana gelmişlerdi.

Junmyeon çoktan her şeyi birkaç kez kontrol ederek ona harika göründüğünü, Jongin’in _‘en yakın arkadaşıyla evlenerek çok şanslı bir adam’_ olduğunu ve her şeyin mükemmel gittiğini söylemişti. Sehun, Jongin’in gözü yememesinden endişelenmiyordu –aksine Jongin, Sehun’un gözü yememesinden endişeleniyordu çünkü büyük olan doğası gereği bazen çok endişeli birisi oluyordu ve Jongin’i sakinleştirmek için bir sürü öpücük, tatlı söz gerekiyordu. Açıkçası Sehun _sonunda başardığı_ için gergindi sadece. Sonunda en büyük hayallerinden birine ulaşmıştı –âşık olduğu adamla evlenmek.

Bugün resmi olarak Jongin’in olacaktı ve sabırsızlanıyordu.

Kapıdaki yumuşak tıkırtıyla Sehun sese doğru döndü ve içeri girmesini söyledi. Paniklemiş bir Kyungsoo içeri girdi ve Sehun adama nazikçe gülümsedi. “Merhaba Kyungsoo.” Selamladı. “Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var?”

“Özel bir şey değil.” Adam cevaplayarak Sehun’a kalpli gülümsemesini sundu ve genç olanın beyaz takım elbisesine baktı –karın kısmı şişkindi ama bu onu daha az çekici yapmıyordu. “Harika görünüyorsun Sehun. Sana mutlu bir evlilik dileklerimi sunmak istedim.”

“Teşekkür ederim Kyungsoo.” Sehun adamın elini alarak minnetle sıktı.

Son üç aydır Kyungsoo’yla yavaşça yakınlaşmışlardı. İkisi de nedenini bilmiyorlardı çünkü farklı kişilikleri vardı ama anlaştıkları tek konu Minseok olmuştu. Sehun’un o zor ayda oğlunun uzaklaşmasından dolayı üzgün olduğunu öğrendiğinde (Jongin’in koca ağzını suçlayın) –ki biricik appasını üzdüğü için kendisini suçlu hissetmişti— özel gayretler sarf etmeye başlamıştı çocuk. Bir sürü rahatlatıcı ve telkin edici sözden sonra Sehun kesinlikle Minseok’a kızamamıştı, çocuk appasına ve doğmamış kardeşine bakmayı özel görev edinmişti kendine. Bu da Kyungsoo’yla çokça zaman demekti çünkü Minseok appası ve babasıyla yaşamaktan kesinlikle memnun olsa bile diğer appasıyla da vakit geçirmek istiyordu.

Sehun’un kıskançlığı geçtikten sonra iki yetişkin yemek yapma (Kyungsoo boş zamanlarında amatör bir şefti) ve romantik Kore dizilerine olan sevgilerinden dolayı yavaşça birbirlerine bağlanmışlardı. Sürekli sonraki bölümlerde ne olacağına dair teoriler üretip baş aktöre fanboyluk (ki bu Jongin’in hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu) yapıyorlardı ya da birbirleriyle yemek ve tatlılar için ipuçları paylaşıyorlardı.

Sehun böyle olacağını hiç hayal etmezdi ama içtenlikle bunun için minnettardı. Asla birisinin çocuğunu ondan almak istemezdi ve Minseok üç ebeveyniyle zaman geçirmekten mutluysa Sehun da mutluydu.

“İçeri girerken biraz gergin görünüyordun Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo kibarca gitmek için izin istemeden önce Sehun sordu. “Gerçekten, söylemek ya da sormak istediğin bir şey varsa, sorabilirsin.” Dedi.

Kyungsoo konuşmadan önce dudağını ısırdı. “Bir çocuk var…” tereddütle başladı. Sehun ilgiyle bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sanırım daha önce ondan bahsetmiştin—kuzen falan yani.”

Sehun dudaklarını büzdü. “Chanyeol mu?” ikinci göbekten kuzeniyle neredeyse aynı yaşta olduklarından çocukluğundan beri yakınlardı ama Chanyeol ve ailesi Singapur’a taşınınca iletişimleri zora girmişti. Neyse ki ikisi de yetişkin olduktan ve para kazanmaya başladıktan sonra, Chanyeol daha çok ziyarete gelmeye başlamıştı ve bir ay önce yeniden buraya taşındığı için daha sıktı ziyaretleri. “Ne olmuş ona?”

“Neden bana uzun ve _yakışıklı_ olduğunu söylemedin?” Kyungsoo ağzından kaçırdı ve kendine inanamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun hafifçe kıkırdadı. Kyungsoo’yu kısa süredir tanımasına rağmen, bir adam için onun kontrolünü kaybetmesinin garip olduğunu biliyordu. “Oh evet, onu seremonide senin yanına oturttum.”

“Sehun, resepsiyon partisinden sonra bana çıkma teklifi etti!” Kyungsoo kırmızı yanaklarla tısladı.

“Kabul et.” Sehun hemen cevapladı. Büyük olanın kuzenine abayı yakmaya başladığı belliydi. “Sana onunla partiden erken ayrılma izni bile veriyorum.” Sırıtarak ekledi.

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo bağırdı ve birisi duydu mu diye etrafına bakındı.

Sehun gülerek Kyungsoo’yu kapıya gönderdi “Üzgünüm Kyungsoo. Düğün başlamak üzere. Seremoni başlamadan önce Chanyeol’la güzel bir konuşma yapmaya çalış, tamam mı?” Kyungsoo başka bir şey diyemeden Sehun onu dışarı itti ve kapıyı yüzüne kapattı.

Başını iki yana sallayarak Sehun gülümsedi ve gerilmiş sinirlerini hazırlamaya çalıştı.

İşte başlıyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Tebrikler!” çift büyük salona girdiklerinde kalabalık büyük bir alkış tutturdu; kristal ışıklar tavandan sarkarken, hafif bir sis etrafa yayılıyordu. Jongin’in koluna sıkı sıkı yapışmış, onları kutlayan konuklara gülerken Sehun, hızla çarpan kalbini sakinleştiremiyordu.

Düğün Sehun’un hayal ettiği gibi fevkaladeydi; yumuşak mum ışıkları sıcak bir kilise havası ve samimi bir his veriyordu, ortadaki koridor beyaz gül yapraklarıyla kaplıydı. Davetlilerin göğüs ceplerinde ya da bileklerinin etrafında beyaz güller vardı ve Minseok’un bile (Luhan yüzük taşıyıcısı olmak istediği için Minseok’un çiçekçi çocuk olmasına karar vermişlerdi) krem rengi takım elbisesine uyan saçına taktığı beyaz gül vardı.

Hayalin gerçek olmasıydı.

 

Ancak kimse Sehun’un gördüğü en güzel şeyin seremonideki müstakbel kocası olduğu konusunda tartışamazdı. Sevgi dolu gözlerinin kenarlarındaki hafif kırışıklarla parlayan gülümsemesi Sehun’u tekrar tekrar kendinden geçiriyordu ve adama koşup onu bayılana kadar öpmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu.

Heyecanlı çift yeminlerin tamamlanması konusundaki heveslerini zar zor saklayabiliyordu ve papaz kıkırdayarak çiftin öpüşmesini söyleyip seremoniyi sonlandırdı –Jongin, Sehun’u sımsıkı kavrayarak dudaklarını nazikçe diğerine bastırdığında davetliler coşkulu bir alkış tutturdular, çiftin tek hissettiği _kendileriydi._

Dakikalar sonra bile Sehun öpüşürken Jongin’in dudaklarına fısıldadığı sözleri hala hissediyordu.

**_‘Sonsuza kadar, aşkım.’_ **

Düşüncelerinden ayrılırken Sehun, Jongin’in kollarının omzuna dolandığını hissediyordu ve çekiştirilerek düğün pastası—doğum günü pastasının olduğu ön masadan uzağa götürüldü. Diğerine soru sorarcasına bakıyordu.

“Tüm kamera flaşları başımı ağrıttı.” Jongin yerlerine otururken söyledi.

Sehun anlayışla mırıldanarak fısıldamak için eğildi. “Tek yapmamız gereken sonraki dört saati atlatmak ve sonra tamamen seninim.”

Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı. “İstediğim her şeyi yapacak mısın?”

“Her şeyi.”

Jongin sırıttı ve Sehun gözlerindeki yaramaz parıltıları görebiliyordu. “Dört gözle bekliyorum.” Sehun cevap olarak Jongin’in poposuna vurdu ve Junmyeon podyuma çıkınca davetliler yerlerine geçtiler.

Yifan’a sunulan doğum tebrikleri ve Jongin’in en yakın arkadaşı ve sağdıcı olan sarhoş bir Taemin’le beraber düğün konuşmalarından sonra yeni evli çift yanlarında Junmyeon, Yixing ve babasının kucağındaki Yifan’la beraber iki pastanın yanına yönlendirildiler. Jongin hafifçe sallanınca bunu fark eden tek kişi olan Sehun endişeyle ona baktı.

“Jongin? İyi misin?” Sehun ona bakarak fısıldadı. Makyajına rağmen kocasının gözlerinin altında kalıcı gibi duran halkaları yakından görünce endişesini göstermemeye çalışıyordu.

Jongin başını salladı ve kalabalığa dönerek gülümsedi. “Evet. Sadece biraz çakırkeyifim, hepsi bu.” sessizce cevapladı. Sehun’un elini telkin edercesine kavradı –ki diğerinin sinirleri biraz yatışmıştı—ve dikkatini yeniden davetlilere verdi.

Olanlara odaklanınca çift hemen konuştukları şeyi unutmuştu; Yixing ve Junmyeon’la kesecekleri iki pastanın önünde dikilirken sırıttılar. Jongin ve Sehun önce başladı ve ardından diğer çift Yifan’a minicik eliyle bıçağı tutturarak pastayı kesti. Ancak pastanın sonuna gelirken Yifan esnedi ve uykuya daldı; ebeveynleri ve bunu gören herkes gülüşmeye ve cıvıldamaya başladı.

Sehun, Yifan’ın sevimliliğine çok fazla kapıldığı için Jongin’in arkasında tuhaf hareketler yaptığını fark etmedi ve yanağındaki kremayla kendine geldi. Ve sonra Jongin’in geniş, yaramaz sırıtışını gördü.

Neler olduğunu anlaması Sehun’un birkaç saniyesini almıştı ve gözlerini yaramazca kısarak kocasına(ah, bu kelimeye bayılmıştı) baktı. “Sen bittin!” hırlayarak avcuyla pastadan kavradı ve Jongin’in yüzüne zafer dolu gülümsemesiyle sürdü.

Jongin, Sehun’un ukala görüntüsüne karşı homurdandı ve pasaklı hallerini umursamadan genç olanı kendine çekti; Sehun tepki veremeden davetlilere işaret verdi. “Kameraya gülümse.”

Birkaç kamera flaşı patladı ve Sehun fotoğrafı gördüğünde bunun düğün albümünde olmamasını umdu çünkü korkunç bir fotoğraftı –yanaklarındaki krema ve pasta parçalarıyla Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve alnından burnuna düşen kremayı umursamayarak Jongin dudaklarını abartılı bir şekilde büzmüştü.

Ama Jongin’in tam tersini söyleyeceğini ve basılır basılmaz onu albümün ilk sayfasına koyacağına emindi.

Gülümseyerek Sehun eliyle Jongin’in yüzündeki kremanın birazını sildi ve burnunun altına sürerek ona bıyık yaptı; diğeri buna kahkahayla gülmüştü.

Pekâlâ, bunu kabul edebilirdi ve daha fazla aptal fotoğraflar çekinebilirdi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sonunda yorgun ayaklarını uzatabildiğinde Sehun rahatlamayla inledi; kendini sandalyelerden birine atmıştı ve karnını okşuyordu. Minseok ve Luhan’ın neredeyse boşalmış olan salonda koşturmasını izliyordu; parti bir saat önce bittiği için dekorasyonların toplanmasına yardım edenler hariç çoğu davetli ayrılmıştı(Jongin’in diğer bir arkadaşı tarafından evine götürülen halinden memnun, sarhoş Taemin bile). Hamile adam Yixing'in kucağında uyanık olan Yifan’la kendisine geldiğini gördü ve doğrulmaya çalıştı ancak adam başını iki yana sallayarak yanına bir sandalye çekti.

“Otur. Tüm gün ayaktaydın.” Genç olan Yifan’ın başını sevgiyle okşarken Yixing boştaki eliyle Sehun’un dizine vurarak söyledi. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Sehun’un yüzüne yayılan şapşal gülümsemeyi görünce sırıttı, söylese kesin inkâr ederdi.

“Gerçek dışı. Yani, ben evlendim. Jongin’le. Bu… inanılmaz hissediyorum. Sonunda ona kocam diyebileceğim, onu kocam olarak tanıtacağım ve Minseok resmi olarak benim oğlum olacak. –artık vasisi değilim—Yani, Junmyeon’la evlendiğinde sen de mi böyle hissettin? Yemin ederim, umutsuzca âşık adam olarak dolaştığı için bir daha asla onunla dalga geçmeyeceğim.” Sehun en yakın arkadaşının düğün gününü hatırlayınca kıkırdadı; Jongin’le tanışmadan birkaç yıl önceydi.

Yixing cevap olarak başını salladı ve gülümsedi. “Gerek yok. Mihraba gelirken yüzüstü yere çakıldığı için ben hala onunla dalga geçiyorum. Asla peşini bırakmayacağım.” Dedi ve Sehun o anıyı hatırlayınca kıs kıs güldü.

Odanın karşısında olanları görünce sırıttı Sehun. “Ooh, bak orada neler oluyor.” Uzun boylu, kırmızı saçlı bir adamın yuvarlak gözlü bir adama kolunu doladığı ve konuşurken diğerinin ona şaşkınca baktığı yeri gösterdi. “Görünüşe bakılırsa yeni bir çiftimiz olacak.”

“Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo mu?” Yixing köşedeki ikiliyi izlerken şaşırarak söyledi ve sonra kıkırdadı. “Kyungsoo için neredeyse üzüleceğim.”

“Neredeyse.” Sehun ona katılıyordu. Chanyeol özellikle de Kyungsoo gibi pek konuşkan olmayan birisine göre oldukça geveze olabilirdi ama aslında çok cömert ve tatlıydı. “Resmi olarak çıkmaya başlamaları ne kadar sürer sence?”

Yixing hımladı. “İki hafta veriyorum.”

“İki hafta mı? O kadar çabuk mu?” Sehun kaşlarını şüpheyle kaldırarak sordu. “Chanyeol konu çıkmak olduğunda işleri yavaştan almayı sever ve Kyungsoo da öyleymiş gibi hissediyorum.”

“Pekâlâ…” Yixing bir şey biliyormuş gibi omuz silkti. “Sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

“İki ay.” Sehun kendinden emin bir şekilde söyledi. “Chanyeol asla daha hızlısını yapmadı. Önce o kişiyi tamamen tanımayı tercih ediyor.”

“Göreceğiz.” Yixing sırıttığında gamzesi ortaya çıktı. “İddiaya girelim ve bakalım kim kazanacak. Ben kazanırsam, vaftiz çocuğuma ismini vereceğim.”

Sehun ona ağzı açık bakakaldı. “Nedense bunun geleceğini biliyordum.” Başını neşeyle iki yana sallayarak söyledi. Birbirlerini tanımaya ilk başladıklarında bu bir oyundu ve bahisler yıllar geçtikçe artmaya başladı. Şu ana kadar en büyüğü geçen seneydi ve genç olan ne zaman istese Yixing Jeju’daki tatil evini Sehun’a yılda en az iki kez vermeyi kabul etmişti. Minseok’un tatillerinde Sehun bunu çokça avantajına kullanmıştı. “Tamam. Ama ben kazanırsam, bir sonraki vaftiz çocuğuma ismini vereceğim.”

Yixing, Sehun’un sözlerine kıkırdadı. “Bir tane daha olacağını nereden çıkardın?”

Sehun homurdandı. “En yakın arkadaşımı tanıyorum. Kesinlikle en az üç çocuk istiyor, kabul ettirmek için sana yağ çekmek zorunda kalsa bile. Oh ama Iron Man ya da Star-Lord gibi komik isimler kesinlikle olmayacak. Çocuğuma zorbalık edilmesini istemiyorum.” Diye ekledi.

“Aynen. Komik isimler yok.” Yixing kolayca kabul etti ve bebek huysuzlanmaya başlayınca Yifan’ı kucağına nazikçe oturttu.

“Aw ama bu daha eğlencenin yarısı.” Yeni bir ses araya girdi. Junmyeon yanına oturarak Yifan’ı kucağına alırken Yixing nazikçe gülümsedi ve Junmyeon bebeğinin yumruklarını neşeyle salladı.

“Çocuğunun adının Darth Vader ya da Obi Wan Kenobi gibi olmasını ister misin?” Sehun alayla sordu.

Junmyeon gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Endişelenme Sehun. Eminim Yixing vaftiz çocuğumuz için mükemmel ismi seçecektir.”

Sehun dudak bükerek kendisini savunması için kocasına bakındı ama ortalıkta görünmüyordu. “Neden bana karşı cephe oluşturdunuz? Chanyeol benim kuzenim olduğu için eminim ben kazanacağım. Onu ikinizden daha iyi tanıyorum.”

“Çünkü biz gözümüzün önündeki kara sevdayı görebiliyoruz. Ve Chanyeol kesinlikle Kyungsoo’ya vurulmuş halde, tabii ki Kyungsoo da Chanyeol’a vurulmuş halde.” Junmyeon yüzündeki gülümsemeyle çifte bakarak söyledi. “Güven bana Sehun. İkiniz çıkmaya başlamadan önce Jongin’in ilgisini fark etmen aylar sürdü. Aşkın izlerini göremeyecek kadar körsün, Hun.”

Yifan babasının sözlerine cevap olarak yumruğunu Junmyeon’un göğsüne vurdu. “Gördün mü? Oğlun bile beni savunuyor! Belki de en yakın arkadaşımı senin yerine onu yapmalıyım, Jun.” Sehun şakayla homurdandı ve bebek yumruğunu ona sallayınca Yifan’a cıvıldadı. “En azından o beni aşağılamıyor.”

“O zaman tavsiye için kime gideceksin?” Junmyeon sordu ve ekledi. “Yani sözlü tavsiye için.”  Sehun’un ne diyeceğini bilerek söyledi.

Sehun sırıttı ve Yifan’ın bebekçe mırıldanmasını başını sallayarak anlıyormuş gibi davrandı. “Oh, sen de babanın aptal olduğunu ve bu yaşlı adamdan daha iyi tavsiye vereceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Oh, katılıyorum. Baban çok aptal bir adam.” Yaramaz sırıtışıyla Junmyeon’a baktı. “Gördün mü? Yaşlı bir adamın tavsiyesinden çok daha iyi.”

Junmyeon öcünü almak için Sehun’u dürttüğünde diğer iki yetişkin gülerken Yifan, Junmyeon’un elinin hareketini mest olmuş gibi izliyordu. Yifan’ın ne istediğini anlayan Yixing cebinden emziği çıkardı ve bebek sabırsızlanmadan önce Yifan’ın açık ağzına koydu; Junmyeon’un kucağında silikon emziği emmeye başladı.

Sehun, Yifan’ı kucağına almak isteyecekken iki çocuktan gelen paniklemiş çığlıkla dikkati dağıldı. Luhan ve Minseok ebeveynlerine doğru koşuyordu ve Minseok ağlayacak gibi duruyordu. Sehun elini Minseok’un omzuna koydu ve oğlunun gözyaşlarını sildi. “Minnie, sorun ne?” nazikçe sordu.

Minseok konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama kelimeler ağzından çıkmadı, bunun yerine hıçkırmaya başladı. Luhan, Minseok’un küçük eline uzattı ve sıkıca tutarak anlatmaya başladı. “Ben-Ben, Hun amca, bir şey oldu—bilmiyorum—o gerçekten hasta ve uyanmıyor—Amca, ne olduğunu bilmiyorum…” Luhan titremeye başlayınca Yixing oğluna sıkıca sarıldı ve çocuk babasının kollarında ağlamaya başladı. Yifan bile ağabeyinin üzüntüsüne tepki olarak ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Sehun çaresizce Minseok’u sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu; Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un merakla yanlarına geldiklerini gördü.

“Neler oluyor?” Kyungsoo önce sorarak eğildi ve Minseok’un sırtını okşamaya başladı. Chanyeol kaşları endişeyle çatılmış halde yanında dikiliyordu.

“Bilmiyorum,” Sehun endişelenerek cevapladı. “Luhan açıklamaya çalıştı ama ağlamaya başladı ve Minseok da geldiklerinden beri susmadı.”

Sehun’un sözleriyle Minseok burnunu çekti ve gözlerini eliyle ovuşturdu. Appasının gömleğine yapışarak sonunda konuştu. “Appa, babam uyanmıyor!”

Beş yetişkin Minseok’un sözleriyle donup kaldı ve panik atak geçirmemesi için Sehun inanılmaz bir güç kullanıyordu. “M-Minnie, ne demek baban uyanmıyor? Minnie, baban nerede?” Sehun sakince—biraz fazla sakindi—sordu.

“Babam tuvalette—sürekli kusuyordu o yüzden Luhannie’yle babama su getirmek için gittik ama döndüğümüzde babam yerdeydi. Onu sertçe sarstığımda bile uyanmadı—appa, babam uyanmıyor ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum!” Minseok seslice ağlamaya başladı ve yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne gömdü.

Sehun oğlunun başını zar zor fark edebiliyordu, az önce duyduklarını sindirmeye çalışırken hareketsizdi. Nefes alamıyordu, düşünemiyordu ve birkaç el onu sarsarak kendine getirdi. “Jongin.” İçinde bir şey patlamış gibi aniden nefesini içine çekti ve Minseok’u Kyungsoo’ya vererek ayağa kalktı. Erkekler tuvaletine doğru koşarken arkasından gelen bağrışmaları görmezden geliyordu ve kapıyı çarparak açtı; Jongin’in yerde terli ve solgun halde yattığını görünce boğazından bir hıçkırık koptu.

Dikkatli adımlarla Sehun kocasının yanına diz çöktü ve nazikçe omzunu dürttü. Cevap yoktu. “Nini…? Nini, bu hiç komik değil… Uyan…” Sehun’un titrek sesi Jongin cevapsız kaldıkça yükseliyordu. “Yah, Kim Jongin! Bu gerçekten hiç komik değil, hemen uyan! Uyan çabuk, sen—“ birisi onu geriye, kocasından uzağa çekince sözü kesildi ve onu tutana direnmeye başladı.

“Sehun, lütfen sakinleş. Ambulansı çağırdık, her an burada olurlar. O hala normal nefes alıp veriyor Sehun, yani iyi olacak, tamam mı?” Chanyeol’un derin ve yatıştırıcı sesi Sehun’un paniklemiş sinirlerini birazcık yatıştırmıştı ama sessiz kalmak ve normal nefes almak için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Sehun belli ki bunu iyi bir şekilde yapamıyordu çünkü arkasına döndürüldü ve omuzlarındaki sert tutuşla Sehun arkadaşının gözlerinin içine bakmaya zorlandı. “Sehun? Bak bana ve benimle beraber nefes al, tamam mı? Erken doğum yapmanı istemiyoruz o yüzden bir dakikalığına bana odaklanman lazım, lütfen?” Yixing'in sözlerini duyunca Sehun’un nefesi tekledi ama diğeri onu nazikçe yatıştırdı. “Sakinleş, Sehun. Benimle beraber nefes al, tamam mı? Al ver, al ver… Al—işte bu… Rahatlamaya devam et…”

Sehun, Yixing'in talimatlarını itaatkâr bir şekilde yerine getiriyordu ve nefesi yeniden eski ritmine döndü. Kocasının yattığı yere bakınca Jongin’in gittiğini gördü. “Yixing—Jongin nerede?”

“Ambulans ona çabuk ulaşabilsin diye Chanyeol onu dışarıya götürdü.” Sehun yeniden paniklemeye başlamadan önce Yixing açıkladı. “Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon oğullarımızın yanında o yüzden onları merak etme. İyi olacaklar.”

Sehun rahatlamayla iç çekti ve alnını Yixing'in omzuna yasladı. “Evet, iyi olacaklar—Ben—Özür dilerim, bir anlığına panikledim.”

Yixing sıcakkanlı bir şekilde gülümsedi ve tutuşunu gevşetti. “Sorun değil, Sehun. Hamilelik kötü ya da beklenmedik bir şey olduğunda insana hiç yardımcı olmuyor. O korkunç duyguları on kat artırıyor.” Sehun’un sonraki sorusunu anlayarak konuşmaya devam etti. “Ve Sehun, Jongin iyi olacak. Yorgunluktan ya da öyle bir şeyden hastalanıp çökmüştür bence.” Nazikçe Sehun’un sırtına eliyle destek oluyordu.

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak Yixing'in onu salona götürmesine izin verdi. “Aşırı çalıştığını biliyordum –o istemese bile düğünü bir hafta ertelemeliydim.” Suçluluk duyarak mırıldandı.

“Sehun, bu senin hatan değil, tamam mı?” Yixing sertçe söyledi. “Hepimiz Jongin’in çoğu zaman aşırı işkolik olduğunu biliyoruz ve istesen bile senin onu durdurmanın imkânı yok. Doğrusunu bilmeliydi ama o öyle biri. En azından artık endişelerimizi anlayabilecek.”

“Çok inatçı.” Sehun umutsuzca söyledi ama çok korkuyordu. “Taslağını bitirmek için acele ettiği zamanlar onu durdurmasaydım, muhtemelen daha önce çökecekti.” Yixing'e yaslandı ve diğeri Sehun’a izin verdi.

Birkaç dakika sonra ambulans geldi ve sağlık görevlileri hastaneye götürmeden önce Jongin’in durumunu kontrol ediyorlardı. Chanyeol’un yardımıyla görevliler Jongin’i sedyeye koydu ve araca bindirdi.

Daha sonra Yixing görevlilerden birine yaklaştı ve hastanın kocası ve hamile olduğunu belirterek Sehun’un da gidip gidemeyeceğini sordu—onlardan neredeyse panik atak geçireceği için bebeği ve Sehun’u da kontrol etmesini istedi. Sağlık görevlileri hemen Sehun’u ve babası için ağlamasını durduramayan Minseok’u ambulansa bindirdi.

Jongin’in yanındaki sırada otururken Minseok yanına sokuldu ve ambulansı kapısı kapanmadan önce Sehun, Junmyeon’un ona cesaretlendirici bir gülümseme vererek yarın onları görmeye geleceklerini söylediğini gördü.

Ambulans hareket etmeye başladığında Sehun uzun bir nefes çekti içine. Minseok’u kendine iyice çekerek Jongin’i elini sıktırdı ve korkularının onu ele geçirmemesi için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Jongin iyi olacaktı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Kronik yorgunluk sendromu var.”

Sehun kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çattı. “Anlamıyorum—tehlikeli mi?” hastane yatağında uyuyan ve koluna serum bağlı adamın yanında oturarak elini sıktı. Sehun bebekle kendisinin iyi olduğunu kontrol ettikten sonra Minseok appasının kucağında uyuyakalmıştı; Sehun karnına dikkat ederek onu göğsüne yasladı. Saat neredeyse gece yarısı olmuştu ama Sehun yorgun değildi; Jongin’in ani çöküşüyle beraber aşırı gergindi.

“Neyse ki değil. Bay Kim için sadece hafif ve düzenli bir dinlenmeyle kolayca tedavi edilebilir. Daha şiddetli olsaydı, hayatının sonuna kadar çok iyi işlev göremezdi.” Doktor açıkladı. “Onun aniden çökmesinin tek nedeni iki durumda olabilir; semptomları görmezden gelerek aşırı çalışıyordu ya da semptomlarla aynı zamanda hasta olmuştur.”

Sehun hemen rahatlayarak derin nefes aldı. “Geçen hafta hastaydı ve son üç aydır kendini sürekli yoruyor—yani, bugün evlendik.”

Duruma rağmen doktor, Sehun’un sözlerine gülümsedi ve tebrik ettiğinde Sehun da gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Yeni kocanızın çokça dinlendiğinden emin olmanızı öneririm yoksa sendromu daha da kötüye gidebilir.” Devam etmeden önce Sehun’a sempatik bir bakış attı. “Maalesef eğer balayı planlıyorsanız, bunu en az bir ay ertelemeniz lazım. Bir yere seyahat etmek hiç yardımcı olmaz ve iyileşmek için bol bol dinlenmesi gerekiyor.” Doktor kapıya baktı ve sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Bay Kim'i bu gece burada tutacağız, en az üç tane daha serum takmamız lazım. Onu yarın öğleden sonra alabilirsiniz. Birkaç dakika daha kalabilirsiniz ama eve gidip dinlenmenizi öneririm. İsterseniz yarın erkenden gelebilirsiniz; ziyaret saati sabah 09.00’dan akşam 20.00’ye kadar.”

Doktora teşekkür ederek Sehun başını eğdi ve oğlunu uyandırmaya çalıştı. “Uyan bakalım, benim küçük çöreğim.”

Minseok gözlerini açarken hafifçe inledi ve babasına baktıktan sonra appasına döndü. “Babam iyi olacak mı, appa?”

Sehun sırıtarak Minseok’un saçlarını okşadı. “Tabii ki Minnie. Baban kendini çok yormuş, hepsi bu ve şimdi bol bol dinlenmesi lazım. Babanla bana ve küçük kardeşine baktığınızı biliyorum ama şimdi babana bakma sırası bizde, hmm?”

Minseok başını yorgunca salladı ve küçük elleriyle ağzını kapatarak esnedi. “Babam da bizimle gelecek mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Bugün değil. Doktorlar bu gece dinlendiğinden emin olmak istiyorlar, onu yarın çıkaracağız. Babaya veda edelim ve gidip biraz uyuyalım, tamam mı?”

Minseok yeniden esneyerek başını salladı ve babasının yanağını öptü; Sehun, Jongin’in alnını öptükten sonra iyice dinlenmek için eve gittiler.

Baş belası kocasına yarın fırça çekmek için enerjiye ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Cidden mi? Çok çalıştığı için mi bayılmış? Oh Jongin, sen tam bir salaksın.” Kyungsoo telefonda ertesi sabah kendisini arayan Sehun’a söyledi. Diğerinin gözlerini devirdiğini görebiliyordu ama sesinde rahatlama vardı. “Açıkçası, onun için endişelenerek tüm enerjimi harcadım.”

Sehun güldü. “Aynen. Neden bu kadar dikkatsiz bir adama âşık oldum?”

“Çünkü aynı zamanda çekici ve romantik bir adam, bunu biliyorsun.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Dün geceki konuşmasını dinlemek genç bir kızın lise aşkı aşkını günlüğüne yazması gibiydi.”

Sehun kahkaha attı, bunu inkâr edemiyordu. “Ben tatlı olduğunu düşündüm.”

“Tabii ki öyle düşünürsün—sonuçta hepsi senin hakkındaydı. Yine de ilk buluşmanızda içeceği senin üzerine dökmesi aşırı komikti.” Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun boğazını temizlediğini duydu. “Diğerlerine söyledin mi?”

“Evet, senden önce onları aradım. Chanyeol’a benim için söylersin diye düşünüyordum. Telefonuma cevap vermedi.” Kyungsoo’nun boğulur gibi ses çıkardığını duyunca Sehun’un sırıtışı genişledi.

“N-Ne? Yakında Chanyeol’u göreceğimi nereden çıkardın?” Sehun büyük olanın sesindeki gerginliği duyabiliyordu.

“Pekâlâ, dün gece resepsiyondaki bazı karşılıklı davranışları gördüğümü düşünürsen yakında olduğunu anladım. Mesela bugün?”

“Evet, haklısın. İşe gitmeden birkaç dakika önce Chanyeol’la bulaşacağım ve sonra akşam yemeği yiyeceğiz.” Sehun iç çekişi duydu ve durakladıktan sonra Kyungsoo tereddütle konuştu. “Sakıncası yok, değil mi?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Kuzeninle görüşmek istememin. Yani, Jongin’le aranızda karışıklıklara sebep oldum zaten ve aynı şeyi Chanyeol’la yaşamanızı istemiyorum—“

“Kyungsoo, aramızda karışıklığa neden olmayacaksın.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Ve sen hala buna mı takılıyorsun? Hiçbiri senin hatan değildi. Bizim sorunumuzdu ve sen sadece olayların ortasına düştün. Daha iyi bir iletişimimiz olsaydı o kadar büyümezdi. Jongin hala bunun için çalışıyor ama ona bir ders daha vermeliyim.” Sehun kocasının sevgi aşılamasını düşünerek ekledi. Diğerinin kıkırdadığını duydu. “Jongin’in eski kocası olmanı ve seni hala önemsemesini umursamıyorum. O öyle biri ve bunu değiştirmek istemiyorum. Beni farklı bir şekilde ve benim onu sevdiğim gibi sevdiğini biliyorum. Bak, yeni hayatında mutlu olmanı istiyorum Kyungsoo ve bu benim için önemli olan birisiyle olursa, buna çok memnun olurum. Olmasam bile, sen yine de peşinden git.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Sadece onun kalbini kırma.”

“Tabii ki. Ona bayıldım ve onunla daha yeni tanıştım.” Dedi Kyungsoo. “Birbirimizi birkaç aydır tanısak bile, sana bir arkadaşım olarak değer veriyorum Sehun. Seni incitmek istemem.”

Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun samimiyetini hissedebiliyordu ve bunu onu mutlu ediyordu. “Ben de seni seviyorum Kyungsoo-ah.” Aynı tonla cevapladı. “Şimdi git ve onu kap, aslanım.”

Sehun, Kyungsoo’nun kahkahasını duyabiliyordu ve veda ederek telefonu kapattı; hamile adam sessizce kuzeni için mutlu oluyordu. O anda bir şey dank etmişti.

“Aman tanrım. Yixing iddiayı kazanabilir.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun odaya adımını atar atmaz, Jongin konuştu.

“Dikkatsiz bir koca olduğum için çok özür dilerim. Senin dediğin gibi dinlenmediğim için ve kendimi yorduğum için çok özür dilerim. İnatçı bir göt deliği olduğum için çok özür dilerim. Özür dilerim ben… Unuttuğum bir şey var mı?”

Hamile adam homurdanarak yatakta diğerinin yanına oturdu; Jongin çok yorgun ve üzgün görünüyordu ama dün geceden daha iyiydi. Sehun daha az suçlu hissediyordu –onun yüzündeki derin yorgunluğu nasıl fark etmemişti? “ ‘Aptal olduğum için özür dilerim,’ demeyi unuttun. Gerçekten, evleneli bir gün bile olmadan aptalca bir şey yapmayı başardın.” Sehun alay ederek Jongin’in elini nazikçe parmaklarıyla okşadı. Azarlamayı geçmeye karar verdi, Jongin’in gerçekten hak etmediğini biliyordu. “Sorun değil Jongin. İyi olduğuna memnunum.”

“Biliyorum. Yixing telefonda neredeyse panik atak geçireceğini söyledi.” Dedi Jongin. Kaşları çatıldı ve Sehun’un yumuşak elini tutarak sıktırdı. “Seni korkuttuğum için gerçekten çok özür dilerim. Söz veriyorum bir daha yapmayacağım.”

“Dinlenmen gerektiğini söylediğimde beni dinleyecek misin?” Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Çalışmayı bırak ve sarıl dediğimde beni dinleyecek misin?”

“Evet, ve evet. Sarılmaya bayıldığımı biliyorsun.” Jongin sırıttı. Sehun’un karnını nazikçe okşayarak etrafa bakındı. “Minseok nerede?”

“Jun ve Luhan’la yemek almaya gitti. Birazdan gelirler.” Sehun açıkladı; somurtkan hali sevgi dolu bir bakışla değişti ve elini karnını okşayan elin üzerine koydu.

Birkaç dakika sonra iki küçük figür kapıda belirdi ve odaya girer girmez çığlık attılar.

“Baba!”

“Jongin amca!”

İki çocuk hemen kendilerini Jongin’in açılmış kollarına attılar ve çocuklar ona sokulunca Jongin güldü. “Ben de sizi özledim.” Yanaklarını öptüğünde ikisi de kıkırdadı ve Junmyeon da sonunda gelmişti.

“Daha iyi görünüyorsun Jongin.” Junmyeon arkadaşını daha sağlıklı gördüğüne gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Daha iyi de hissediyorum. Bir haftadır uyuyormuş gibi hissediyorum.” Jongin hafifçe kaş çattı.

“Umarım bu bir daha olmaz. Sehun’un dramatik bir çöküşü bir daha kaldırabileceğini sanmıyorum.” Junmyeon şakayla söyledi.

Sehun öç almak için Junmyeon’un omzuna yumruk attı ama kocasına döndü. “Yine de doğru. Düğün günümüzde bayıldığını görmek istemediğimi söylerken ciddiydim.”

Jongin, Sehun’a telkin edici bir gülümseme sundu. “Biliyorum. Bundan sonra kendime daha iyi bakacağıma söz veriyorum.” Dedi ve ekledi. “Ama sadece senin yardımınla. Beni kaşıkla beslemeli, yatağa yatırmalı, uyku masalı anlatmalı ve—“

“Ve ne, seni de mi yıkayayım?” Sehun şüpheyle sordu, yüzünde inanmaz bir bakış vardı. “Bebek misin sen?”

“Ben _senin_ bebeğinim.” Jongin kaşlarını oynatarak cevapladı.

“Hayır, appanın bebeği benim!” Minseok aniden araya girerek babasına sertçe baktı.

Jongin’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Hayır, appayı önce ben gördüm. O benim, Minnie. Benim.”

“Hayır, appa benim!”

“Benim.”

“Hayır, benim!”

İkisi de birbirlerine sertçe baktıktan sonra tartışmanın merkezine döndüler.

“Appa—“

“Hunnie—“

“—Ona benim olduğunu söyle!” baba ve oğul aynı anda bağırdılar ve birbirlerine bakarak şakayla kavgaya giriştiler.

Junmyeon kıkırdarken Sehun şaşkınlıkla kavga eden ailesine bakıyordu; Luhan ise kahkahasını saklamıyordu bile.

Jongin kesinlikle iyiydi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Onun kazandığına inanamıyorum!” Sehun ayağının dibindeki yastığı tekmelerken somurtuyordu.

Sehun başını üstsüz Jongin’in kucağına yaslamıştı ve balayı adına teselli olarak beraber Jongin’in gece futbol maçlarından birisini izliyorlardı.

Hastaneden çıktıktan sonra Jongin Malta gezilerini iptal etmek zorunda kaldıklarını öğrenince pek hoşnut olmamıştı ama nedenini anlıyordu ve geziyi ertesi aya ertelediler. Ancak büyük olan doktorun emriyle (ve şirketteki üst yöneticilerden biri olmasının avantajıyla) işten iki aylık izin aldığından beri Sehun rahat bir ortamda beraber vakit geçirmeyi, son haftalardır düzgünce yapamadıklarını yapmayı önermişti. Bu öneri çoğunlukla evde kalmak, sevişmek (Minseok, Junmyeon ya da Kyungsoo’da kaldığında) ve sarılmaktı.

“Kim kazandı?” Jongin şaşkınca sordu.

“Yixing,” Sehun dudak bükerek Jongin’in kolunu çekiştirdi. “Nini, Yixing iddiamızı kazandı!”

“Ne iddiası?” Jongin başını soru sorarcasına yana yatırdı. Kocası ve arkadaşı arasındaki iddialardan haberi vardı, Sehun kazanmadıkça detaylar onunla paylaşılmıyordu.

“Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun resmi olarak beraber olmasının ne kadar süreceği hakkında. Tanıştıklarından bu yana bir hafta geçti ve onlar çoktan beraber oldular, çözülmemiş cinsel gerginlikleriyle her fırsatta ergenler gibi öpüşüyorlar.” Sehun sızlanıyordu ama kaybettiği içindi hepsi.

“Oh evet. Chanyeol daha önce hiç bu kadar hızlı hareket etmemişti.” Jongin düşünceli bir şekilde söyledi. “Dün onlar söyleyene kadar düğünümüzden beri birbirleriyle görüştüklerini hiç fark etmedim.”

Bir gece önce Sehun ve Jongin, Kyungsoo’nun basit doğum günü yemeğine katılmıştı. Çift (arkadaşlarıyla beraber) doğum günü çocuğunun ve Sehun’un kuzeninin yakınlığını, yanaktan bir öpücük ya da baldırdaki eller olsun ellerini birbirlerinin üzerinden çekemediklerini fark etmişti. Pasta kesildikten sonra Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’yla resmen çıktıklarını duyurduğunda şüpheleri doğrulanmıştı.

“Aslında, şimdi düşündüm de, Kyungsoo da hiç bu kadar hızlı hareket etmemişti. Kendini açması ve ona randevu teklif etmeme izin vermesi haftalar sürmüştü.” Jongin anıyla beraber kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Gördün mü?! İşte ben de Yixing ve Junmyeon’a aynısını dedim –ikisi çıkmak söz konusu olunca aşırı yavaşlar. Aşk izlerini göremeyecek kadar kör olduğumu söylediler.” Sehun kaş çattı ve dudakları Jongin’in her zaman aşırı sevimli bulduğu ‘u’ şeklinde büküldü.

“Pekâlâ, dürüst olmak gerekirse öylesin.” Jongin söylediğinde kocası gözlerini kısarak ona baktı. “Haydi ama sana asıldığımı fark etmen neredeyse üç ay sürdü.”

“Sadece arkadaşım olmak istediğini sanmıştım!”

“Sehun, sana hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel insan olduğunu söylemiştim.”

“…Sadece hoş davranıyorsun sanmıştım.”

“Sadece sen, Hunnie. Sadece sen.” Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak parmaklarıyla Sehun’un saçlarını tarıyordu. “Bu arada, ne kazandı?”

Sehun başını çevirdi ve Jongin’in çıplak tenine mırıldandı; dudakları adamın karnını gıdıklıyordu.

“Ne dedin?”

Sehun hafifçe geri çekildi, kelimeler boğuktu ama duyulabilirdi. “Yixing bebeğimize isim verecek.”

Jongin, Sehun’un sözleriyle dumura uğramıştı ve diğerinin başını kucağından kaldırdı. “Ne?! Sehun!!” büyük olan yüzünü buruşturarak sızlandı.

Sehun da yüzünü buruşturdu. “Biliyorum.” Jongin’in ses tonunu taklit ederek homurdandı. “Gerçekten kazanacağımı düşünmüştüm! Yani ben kazansaydım, sonraki vaftiz çocuğumuza isim verecektim. İyi bir bahisti. Sadece Yixing'in gerçekten kazanacağını hesaba katmadım.”

“Tamam, ama Sehun, ya çocuğumuza Dumpling gibi saçma bir isim verirse? Ya da daha kötüsü Naruto gibi?” Jongin korkuyla fısıldadı. “Sehun, sarı saçlı anime çocuğuna sahip olamam! Ne kadar utandırıcı olduğunu düşünsene!”

Sehun, Jongin’in bacağına vurarak onu susturdu. “Kendi geleceğinden çok çocuğumuzun geleceği hakkında endişelenemez misin?” Sehun kocasının dramatikliğine başını iki yana salladı. “O önemli değil. Aptalca isimler olmamasını söyledim, aptalca olsa bile reddederiz.”

Jongin rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Oh, iyi. Ama yine de hayal kırıklığına uğradım. İsmini beraber seçeceğimizi düşünmüştüm.”

“Belki bir dahaki sefere.” Sehun gülümsediğinde Jongin ona şaşkınca baktı. “Ne? Gelecekte üzerine titreyecek küçük bir kız istiyorum.”

Jongin eğilerek Sehun’un alnına yumuşak bir öpücük bıraktı, sessizce bir tane daha çocuğa bayılacağını söylüyordu. “Bu seferkinin kız olmadığını nereden biliyorsun? Cinsiyet için kontrole gitmedik daha.”

“Sadece bir his. Annelik içgüdüsü.” Sehun elini karnına yaslayarak cevapladı.

Jongin kendi elini Sehun’unkinin üzerine koydu ve sıcaklığın tadını çıkardı. Rahatlatıcı bir histi ve ikisi de ailelerine katılacak yeni birisini görme ihtiyacı dâhil her şeyi kapsamasını seviyordu. Çok kalmamıştı ama ikisine de sonsuz gibi geliyordu.

“Seni seviyorum Hunnie. Seni, Minnie’yi ve yeni bebeğimizi.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum Nini. Hepinizi çok seviyorum.”

Ellerini birleştirerek çift yavaşça koltukta uyuyakaldı; bebeği korumacı bir sıcaklık ve sevgiyle sarmalamışlardı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Sehun…”

“Ne?”

Jongin, kocasına kızsın mı yoksa düşünceli olmasına hayran mı kalsın bilemeyerek iç çekti. “Bu harika bir şey ama benim için o kadar ileri gitmene gerek yok.”

Sehun, Jongin’e ‘emin misin’ bakışı attı. “Nini, bugün senin doğum günün. Tabii ki gerek var. Doğum gününü Malta’da geçiremediğimiz için, farklı ama özel bir şey yapmalıyız diye düşündüm.”

“Yani parkta bir akşam yemeği randevusu ayarladın?” Jongin önündeki görüntüye bakarak sordu.

Kocaman bir ağacın yanında dikiliyorlardı ve beyaz renkli ışıklarla ve kurdelelerle süslenmiş altında büyük bir tahta masa vardı.  İki kişilik masanın ortasında Jongin’in büyükannesinin çatal-bıçak takımı vardı ve köşedeki masada vinil plak Jongin’in çocukluğundan hatırladığı bir şarkı çalıyordu. Tüm düzen Jongin’e nostalji ve romantizm havası veriyordu.

“Sevmedin mi?” Sehun biraz endişelenerek Jongin’e baktı.

Jongin sırıttı. “Tabii ki sevdim. Sadece hepsini nasıl ayarladığını merak ediyorum… Yardım aldın, değil mi?” gözlerini kıstı.

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Apaçık. Chanyeol’un çalıştığı şirkete ait özel bir park burası ve Kyungsoo’dan benim için yemek yapmasını ve güzel ışıklar hazırlamasını istedim.” Tepki veremeden önce Jongin’i masaya doğru çekiştirdi. “Gel, otur haydi. Açlıktan ölüyorum.” Büyük olanı sandalyeye oturttuktan sonra karşısındaki sandalyeye geçti ve bakışları buluşunca sevgiyle gülümsedi.

“Bekle, biz oturuyorsak yemeği kim getire-“ Jongin ağacın arkasındaki küçük ve tanıdık figürü görünce sustu. Kahkahasını tutmaktan neredeyse öksürüğe boğulacaktı.

“Garson Minseok hizmetinize hazır.” Çiftin oğlu onları resmi bir şekilde selamladı ve ailesine sırıttı. “Yemeği getirmemi ister misiniz?” saçları ve küçük siyah takımı az önce koşmuş gibi hafifçe dağılmıştı ama hayran olunası görünüyordu.

“Evet, lütfen Minnie.” Sehun cevapladı. “Ve appana şampanyayı da getirmesini söyler misin?”

Minseok appasının sözlerine kaş çattı ve sızlandı. “Appa, eşlik etmen gerekiyordu! Bana burada Minnie diyemezsin—benim adım bu gece Garson Minseok!”

Sehun sevgi dolu bir bakışla oğlunun kolunu nazikçe okşadı. “Oh, benim hatam. Özür dilerim Garson Minseok. Şef Kyungsoo’ya şampanyayı getirmesini söyler misin?” Minseok başını salladı ve hafifçe eğilerek iki erkeği yalnız bıraktı.

“Bize akşam yemeği servis etmeleri için oğlumuzu ve Kyungsoo’yu mu kiraladın?” Jongin kıs kıs güldü.

“Pekâlâ, ben onları kiralamadım; onlar önerdi, ben de kabul ettim. Sen sormadan söyleyeyim biraz ilerideki kafede duruyorlar.” Sehun elini saçlarında gezdirdi ve buklelerini yüzünden çekti. Daha sonra uzun parmaklarını Jongin’in nasırlı parmaklarına geçirdi.

Çok geçmeden yemek ve içki servis edildi; ikili hemen gömülerek şampanyayla beraber Kyungsoo’nun ev yapımı kimchi spagettisinin tadını çıkardı. Yemek küçük konuşmalarla bittiğinde gülüşmeler geceye yayılıyordu ve ağaç ahalisi onlarla beraber cıvıldıyordu.

“Gel benimle,” Sehun yemeği bitirdikten sonra söyledi. Ayağa kalkarak elini uzattı ve tabakları halletmesi için Kyungsoo’ya bıraktı. Büyük olan Sehun’a şaşkınca baktı ama kocasının elinden tutarak peşinden gitti.

Jongin’i birbirine geçmiş çiçek dallarıyla süslü kemerin altından geçirerek büyük bir açıklığa getirdi; seyrek çiçek tarlalarıyla kaplıydı. Jongin’in dikkatini çeken şey ay ışığında parlayan ortadaki göldü.

“Vay canına.” Jongin nefesini tutmuştu ve yanındaki Sehun’un sahneye kendini kaptırmasını pek fark etmemişti.

“Jongin—“ Sehun’un sesi Jongin’i kendine getirdi ve utanarak güldü. “Haydi ama.”

“Affedersin.” Büyük olan söyledi. Etrafına bakındığında küçük ama rahatlatıcı bir botun olduğunu gördü. “Olamaz, yok biz gerçekten—“

Sehun başını sallayarak Jongin’e baktı. “Evet. İstiyor musun?”

“Kesinlikle!” adam heyecanla cevapladı. Sehun’un elini kaldırarak bota rahatça oturmasına yardım etti ve sonra ipini çözerek içine atladı; bot sallandığında Sehun sıkıca yanlarına tutundu.

Bota oturup kocasına döndüğünde Sehun, Jongin’in koluna vurdu ve sessizce onu azarladı. “Nini, beni neredeyse suya düşürüyorsun!”

Jongin yaramazca sırıttı. “Endişelenme. Düşseydin ben seni kurtarırdım.”

“Jongin, sen yüzemiyorsun bile.” Sehun ifadesizce söyledi.

“Oh evet. Bunu unutmuşum. Seni kurtarmaya _çalışırdım_ …” Jongin utanarak düzeltti.

“Bu benim seni kurtarmam ve kıçını karaya sürüklememle sonlanırdı.” Sehun gözlerini devirerek cevapladı

Rahatlatıcı bir sessizliğe gömüldüler; Jongin kürek çekerken ikisi de sakin atmosferin tadını çıkarıyordu. Birbirlerinin varlığından zevk alıyorlardı; ikisi de birbirlerinin yüzünde parlayan ay ışığıyla mest olmuştu.

 Hızlı bir hareketle Jongin, Sehun’u döndürdü ve göğsünü sırtına yasladı; genç olan rahatça ona sokulurken elleri Sehun’un karnında buluştu.

“Çok güzel, değil mi?” Sehun sessizce sordu, etraflarındaki huzuru rahatsız etmek istemiyor gibiydi.

“Muhteşem.” Jongin hemfikirdi ve Sehun’un ensesine sevgi dolu bir öpücük kondurdu. “Bunun için çok teşekkürler Hunnie.”

“Rica ederim Nini.” Sehun cevapladı ve adamın boynuna ve çenesine yumuşak öpücükler kondurmaya devam etmesini hissederek gülümsedi. “Seni seviyorum Kim Jongin.”

Sehun’un ay ışığını hapsederek parlayan gözlerine bakarak Jongin iç çekti; kollarındaki muhteşem adama karşı aynı hislerin her birini ona sunuyordu. “Ben de seni seviyorum, Kim Sehun.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



_“Yixing bana bugün ne dedi, bil bakalım?”_

_“Ne?”_

_“Oğlumuza bir isimle geldi.”_

_“Ne kadar kötü?”_

_“Çok kötü değil, söz veriyorum. Aslında şaşırtıcı bir şekilde oldukça hoşuma gitti.”_

_“Tamam… Hazırım. Çıtlat bana da.”_

_“Zitao. Güzel, değil mi?”_

_“Huh? Evet, gerçekten. Çince, değil mi?”_

_“Mmhmm. Ona artık küçük olmamasına rağmen bebeğimize ‘küçük şeftali’ dediğini söylediğimde bu fikri edinmiş. Baksana bana—sahile vurmuş balinaya benziyorum!”_

_“Hunnie, sen sahile vurmuş balinaya benzemiyorsun. Sen seksi anne balinaya benziyorsun—ne—ow!”_

_“Bana anne deme ve bana balina deme.”_

_“Pardon, pardon… Ama bekle, Zitao Çincede şeftali demek miymiş? Sehun, hayır, kulağa hoş gelse de bebeğimize bir yiyecek adı vermeyeceğiz.”_

_“Ben de vermezdim.  Yixing ‘alçakgönüllü evlat’ anlamına geldiğini söyledi. Taozi Çincede şeftali demekmiş.”_

_“Aslında kötü bir isim değil. Sanırım çocuğumuza bir meyve adı vermeyle sonsuza kadar başa çıkabilirim.”_

_“Jongin…”_

_“Ne?”_

_“Çocuğumuza ortada kocaman tohumu olan bir meyve adı vermeyeceğiz!”_

_“Ben daha çok Super Mario’daki Şeftali Prenses olacağını sanmıştım ama biliyorsun—“_

_“Hayır!”_

_“Ama—“_

_“Hayır dedim!”_

_“…Peki.”_

 

 

**The END.**


End file.
